4 e 47
by Lab Girl
Summary: O que se passa exatos 4 meses e 47 dias após a fuga de Brennan e Christine no episódio final da sétima temporada, "The Past in the Present".
1. Ausência e Espera

**Título: 4 e 47 **

**Autora: **Lab Girl

**Beta-termômetro:** Nina

**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 7a temporada, angústia, família, romance

**Classificação:** NR-16 (não recomendado para menores de 16 anos)

**Advertências: **Spoilers da 8ª temporada (?) Algumas doses de sofrimento emocional, além de descrições de natureza sexual em algum ponto da trama, mas nada _hard core_ – menores de 16, vocês foram avisados!

**Resumo:** O que se passa exatos 4 meses e 47 dias após a fuga de Brennan e Christine no episódio final da sétima temporada, _The Past in the Present_.

**Notas da Autora:** Esta fanfiction é baseada nos acontecimentos do episódio 7x13 – eu também tomei a liberdade de usar alguns spoilers liberados pelo próprio Hart Hanson para a oitava temporada, além de algumas especulações que li por aí. Eu não tenho a menor pretensão de resolver um caso complicado como é esse do hacker/assassino Pelant, portanto, o que vocês vão ler aqui é apenas uma história que vai tocar muito superficialmente a questão do caso em si, focando mais no relacionamento de B&B e como o ocorrido na _finale_ altera a vida familiar deles.

O meu único objetivo é oferecer alguma distração enquanto passamos juntos por mais um hiatus de Bones. Espero que curtam a leitura ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: Ausência e Espera**

* * *

4 meses e quarenta e sete dias...

Sem elas.

Sozinho, esperando... contando cada passo do relógio, cada batida de seu coração.

Cada dia sem elas.

Sentado na pequena sala, no escuro, Booth ergue a mão o suficiente para abrir uma fresta da cortina e olhar para a rua lá fora. Deserta. A lua alta no céu, iluminando tudo.

A mesma lua as está iluminando em algum lugar.

Uma sensação aguda aperta-lhe o peito. Ele segura o copo de whisky com a mão esquerda, ainda segurando a cortina com a direita.

Um suspiro parece surgir do fundo de sua alma enquanto seus olhos continuam presos à lua no céu enegrecido.

O toque inesperado do telefone faz seu corpo saltar na poltrona, e ele quase deixa a bebida cair ao chão.

Recuperando-se do susto, Booth levanta-se, afastando-se da janela. Caminha no escuro até o aparelho que continua a tocar insistentemente.

Depositando o copo quase vazio sobre a mesinha do telefone, ele o retira do gancho mecanicamente.

"Alô."

Silêncio do outro lado.

Todos os seus sentidos ficam em alerta.

Nenhuma resposta. Apenas o som do vento.

"Alô" ele repete, apertando o fone com força e sentindo algo no estômago.

Então, de repente, ele ouve um balbuciar de bebê...

"_Pá... pápá... Pápápá!"_

Booth perde o fôlego. Mas antes que consiga se recuperar e dizer qualquer coisa, a linha morre.

* * *

~/ / ~

* * *

Brennan desliga o telefone público com um suspiro, o coração aos saltos. Ela ouviu a voz dele.

De Booth.

Depois de tanto tempo!

Ela aperta a filha contra o peito e sente o calor das lágrimas que tenta segurar. Olhando para um lado e outro da via quase deserta, ela suspira e começa a andar. Seus passos ecoam no que os saltos tocam o chão de asfalto.

Ela sente uma trilha molhada descer por seu rosto e levanta uma das mãos para secá-la.

"Pápápápápá!" Christine prossegue balbuciando a primeira palavra.

Temperance abaixa os olhos para a menina e sorri melancolicamente. Ela atravessa a área de abastecimento do posto de gasolina e entra pela porta da loja que fica aos fundos.

Uma mulher gorda de meia idade levanta a cabeça da revista que folheia sobre o balcão ao ouvir o sino que anuncia a entrada dos clientes. Ela abre um sorriso ao ver o bebê no colo de Brennan.

Temperance pede um café e senta-se numa mesa perto da janela, de onde pode ver seu carro parado ao lado de uma das bombas de combustível.

Seu peito ainda está agitado. Ela olha para a filha, brincando com a girafa de pelúcia. Brennan sorri com tristeza. Hoje Christine disse sua primeira palavra. E ela não podia privar Booth de ouvi-la também. Pelo menos essa é a justificativa que continua repetindo em sua mente para ter ligado para casa depois de tanto tempo – mesmo ciente do perigo que isso representa.

Mas ela precisava. Booth precisava ouvir Christine dizer _papai..._

E Brennan precisava tornar a ouvir a voz dele. Pelo menos mais uma vez antes de...

Ela nem sabe mais antes do que!

Essa vida de fugitiva parece não ter mais fim. Ela já está cansada, mental e fisicamente. Sabe que é para o bem de sua família – em especial de sua filha. Mas já não suporta mais as constantes viagens, cada vez para mais distante de seu lar.

Queria voltar. Queria ver seus amigos, queria seu trabalho de volta. Acima de tudo, queria sua casa, seu companheiro... Booth.

"Aqui está, madame" a atendente a arranca de seus pensamentos, colocando o café sobre a mesa.

"Hummm, café! Vou querer um também" a voz de Max surpreende Brennan quando ele se senta à sua frente.

"Já trago o seu, senhor" a mulher diz, retirando-se com a bandeja.

Assim que encara o pai, Brennan sente-se culpada. Aproveitara-se enquanto o pai fora ao banheiro para correr até o telefone público. Max sempre insistia que os contatos com Booth ou qualquer pessoa em Washington deveriam ser feitos por ele, através de canais que ele não revelava de maneira alguma. Brennan apenas sabe que não é o pai diretamente quem fala com eles. Mas ele sempre lhe dá notícias de como a investigação do caso Pelant está andando. E diz que Booth está bem, na medida do possível, com muita saudade de [i]suas garotas[/i], como Max gosta de dizer.

Mas isso não é o bastante para Brennan. E esta manhã, quando Christine murmurou a sílaba que formava a primeira palavra dela, Temperance soube que tinha esperado demais. Na primeira oportunidade, fez o que precisava fazer.

Ela não sabe se isso causou um efeito mais positivo do que doído em Booth, mas espera de verdade que ajude a amenizar um pouco da saudade que ele sente delas, mãe e filha.

O que Brennan sabe é que, no seu caso, em vez de amenizar, sua atitude apenas lhe causou uma necessidade ainda maior de encontrá-lo de novo.

* * *

~ / / ~

* * *

Booth sente o peito ainda aos saltos. Finalmente o ar parece voltar e só então ele se dá conta de que ainda continua segurando o telefone mudo.

Christine.

Era sua filha.

Ele reconheceria aquela vozinha mesmo depois de anos... mesmo que fosse a primeira vez que ele a ouvia falar.

E ela dissera _papai_.

Ele sente o corpo derramar-se sobre o sofá e, de repente, é como se todo o peso dos últimos meses tivesse desaparecido dos seus ombros.

Mas então ele pensa nela. Em Brennan.

Como ele sente falta dela! Como ele queria que ela estivesse ali, com ele, com Christine.

Como queria que suas vidas não tivessem se transformado naquele emaranhado de desespero e confusão.

Suspirando, Booth leva a mão à cabeça, fechando os olhos e vendo as lembranças atravessarem - misturadas, embaralhadas - sua mente cansada... tão cansada...

_Ele nunca se sentiu tão pesado. Tão impotente. Tão sozinho._

_Quando seus passos atravessaram a sala – antes tão aconchegante e iluminada pelos risos de Christine e Brennan – ele finalmente sentiu o peso da realidade se abater sobre si com força total._

_Elas não estavam ali. E não iam voltar tão cedo._

_Ele teria que se acostumar a ver a sala vazia... a cama vazia... pelo menos por um bom tempo._

_Ele sobiu as escadas, exausto. Seus passos dirigiram-se de comum acordo ao quarto da filha. _

_O ambiente familiar, tão alegre e com o cheirinho de sua pequena no ar fez seu coração se acalmar um pouco._

_Aproximando-se do berço, ele estendeu a mão para balançar as fotos no móbile montado por Parker, seu garoto. Um sorriso pequeno e doído tocou-lhe os lábios._

_Mas, então... percebeu algo fora do lugar. Algo que não estava ali antes._

_Abaixando a mão do móbile para o travesseiro de Christine, sentiu o cenho franzir diante do que viu. Uma foto. A ponta de uma foto debaixo do pequeno travesseiro._

_Sua mão puxou o retrato. Era uma foto do berço... _

_Seu coração disparou._

_O que uma foto do berço de Christine estava fazendo... no berço de Christine?_

_Ele sentiu a garganta arder, pavor e raiva se misturando enquanto seu cérebro fazia a conexão._

_Largando a foto sobre o berço, ele correu até a câmera de segurança da casa. Como temia, havia uma filmagem de Pelant... ele estivera ali! Na filmagem o maldito estava sorrindo para a câmera._

_Booth ficou furioso. Sabia que aquilo era uma mensagem. O bandido estivera em sua casa. O pior: ousara entrar no quarto de sua filha!_

_Pelant nitidamente queria mandar um recado, desestabilizá-los. Mas, por sorte, Brennan e Christine já estavam longe. E, pela primeira vez, Booth agradeceu por isso._

* * *

~ / / ~

* * *

"Está tudo bem, querida?" Max pergunta, afastando a xícara de café dos lábios.

Os olhos de Brennan, perdidos na rua escura lá fora, que olha através da janela da lanchonete em silêncio, voltam-se para o pai. "Sim."

Max estende o braço para mexer com a neta, que está remexendo no rabo do brinquedo de pelúcia. Christine sorri para o avô, que em seguida olha novamente para Brennan.

"Vamos passar a noite viajando, eu dirijo desta vez. Acho que você precisa descansar" Max torna a tomar um gole do café.

Brennan apenas meneia a cabeça, sem a menor vontade de discutir sobre o assunto desta vez. Geralmente, quando estão mudando de cidade, ela sempre insiste em revezar no volante com o pai, mas agora a ideia de um descanso não lhe parece tão ruim.

Seus pensamentos ainda estão longe, em Booth.

Ela queria ter falado alguma coisa ao telefone, mas sabe que teria sido pior. Para seu próprio bem, para o bem de todos, é melhor evitar o que não pode controlar.

Mas a sensação de que está tudo errado, de que devia estar voltando em vez de se afastando cada vez mais de seu lar não a abandona.

"Vamos?" Max pergunta, já se levantando.

Brennan ergue-se da cadeira, segurando a filha nos braços.

Christine passa uma das mãozinhas em seu rosto, agarrando uma mecha de seus cabelos. Brennan sorri. Os únicos motivos para isso nos últimos meses têm sido os pequenos gestos, naturais e infantis, de sua filha.

Ela se vira a tempo de ver seu pai guardando o troco da conta no bolso da jaqueta. Ele acena com a cabeça em direção à saída, chamando-a para acompanhá-lo.

Apertando um pouco mais Christine junto a si, Brennan suspira e o segue para fora do estabelecimento.

* * *

_~ / / ~_

* * *

_Depois de trancar a casa, Booth sobe para se deitar. Ele sabe que não vai conseguir dormir. Os últimos acontecimentos ainda estão fervilhando em sua mente. _

_Colocando a arma debaixo do travesseiro, ele se vira de lado, encarando o despertador. Esqueceu-se de ligá-lo como sempre faz todas as noites._

_Mas esta não é mais uma noite como as outras._

_É sua primeira noite sem elas. Sem Christine e sem Bones._

_Ele suspira. Booth sabe que sua família estará em segurança. É melhor para Bones e a filha estarem o mais longe dali possível, e a invasão de Pelant que ele acaba de descobrir deixou isso bem claro._

_Onde elas estarão? Ele não consegue deixar de pensar._

_Sabe que devem estar bem. Max sabe como ninguém as maneiras de se esconder, de viver na clandestinidade. _

_Booth só queria poder vê-las agora... dar um beijo de boa noite..._

_Encarando o rádio-relógio de cabeceira, ele suspira novamente e senta sobre a cama, acendendo o abajur para ajustar o despertador._

_Quando pega o objeto e aperta o primeiro botão, a hora muda por um breve instante, voltando ao normal em seguida._

_Franzindo a testa, Booth torna a apertar o botão novamente... mas nenhuma mudança ocorre. Estranho... ele podia jurar que tinha visto os números mudarem por uma fração de segundo..._

_Ele acerta o despertador para 6:00 A.M._

_Suspira. E volta a se deitar, apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro macio. _

_É então que algo o alerta._

_Booth torna a sentar-se de um salto. Ele se vira para o relógio, que marca calmamente 11:05 da noite._

_As engrenagens do seu cérebro se aceleram..._

Sentindo o calor e a força da explosão, seu corpo é atirado para a frente. Quando ele finalmente consegue se levantar, se vê a metros de distância de sua casa em chamas...

Seu coração dói e ele tem que fazer força para conseguir respirar.

Quando finalmente consegue, o esforço sai em forma de uma arfada. E ele se inclina para a frente, abrindo os olhos para encarar novamente a pequena sala escura.

Passando as mãos pelo rosto, Booth percebe que acabou caindo no sono sentado no sofá. Não é a primeira vez que tem aquele pesadelo. Na verdade, ficava mais real cada vez que revivia o ocorrido quando se permitia dormir.

Sua casa tinha ido literalmente pelos ares. Maldito Pelant... o desgraçado tinha invadido seu santuário, deixado não só as marcas nojentas da sua presença, como também armado uma bomba para explodir sua família.

Mas aquele não tinha sido o dia de sorte de Pelant.

Erguendo-se do sofá, suspirando e correndo as mãos pelos cabelos, Booth respira fundo, tentando afastar as imagens de sua mente.

Ele não precisa relembrar.

Andando descalço até a janela, afasta a cortina novamente, olhando a lua no céu escuro. Elas estão bem, ele repete a si mesmo.

A voz de sua filha ecoa em sua mente, fazendo seu coração bater com pressa.

"Pápápápápá!"

Agora, mais do que nunca, precisa caçar aquele criminoso. Precisa ter sua família de volta.

* * *

**~ continua ~**

* * *

**Bem vindos a minha mais nova aventura em forma de fanfiction! Esta história não será muito longa, e acho que vai suprir um pouco a falta de "Os Corações Da Questão" no seu período de hiatus. **

**A angústia vai predominar nesta fanfic, mas, não se preocupem. Quem me acompanha sabe que meus finais nunca são de cortar os pulsos (assim espero!).**

**Algo que gostaria de falar com vocês... eu sei que tenho muitos leitores e me considero uma escritora de fics privilegiada por isso. Além de fiéis, uma boa parte das pessoas que me acompanham, lendo cada trabalho meu, tem dispensado à minha pessoa e às minhas histórias um carinho que não sei se tenho conseguido retribuir à altura (mas podem crer me esforço para isso, tentando melhorar a cada trabalho). Por essa razão decidi abrir um canal a mais para me comunicar com as pessoas que quiserem. Agora tenho uma página no facebook onde, de vez em quando, vou postar coisas relacionadas ao meu trabalho como ficwriter. Quem quiser entrar e me mandar mensagens, fazer comentários, perguntas etc, pode se sentir à vontade, o endereço está no meu perfil :)**

**Com relação aos comentários nas minhas fics, em especial nesta que estou iniciando hoje: vocês já sabem que eu *amo* receber o retorno dos leitores a cada capítulo. Cada comentário para mim é especial, de verdade. Então, não tenham medo de clicar no iconezinho de "review" e me dizerem o que acharam. É através de vocês que tenho ânimo para seguir escrevendo, além de saber o que está dando certo nos meus trabalhos, do que vocês gostam e como gostam. Eu prezo muito essa ferramenta que me permite saber que não estou sozinha aqui deste lado escrevendo. Sei que há pessoas de outros países que leem as minhas histórias e quero deixar meu agradecimento especial a elas. E, caso queiram me deixar reviews, não se preocupem com o idioma, eu entendo espanhol e inglês, então, sintam-se livre para comentarem se quiserem ;)**

**Espero não ter deixado vocês muito tristes nem confusos com este primeiro capítulo de "4 e 47", e espero que segurem firme até o capítulo final aqui comigo. Grande beijo!**

_**Lab Girl**_


	2. Solução e Esperança

**Título: 4 e 47**

**Autora: **Lab Girl

**Beta-leitora:** Nina

**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 7a temporada, angústia, família, romance

**Classificação:** NR-16 (não recomendado para menores de 16 anos)

**Advertências: **Spoilers da 8ª temporada (?) Algumas doses de sofrimento emocional, além de descrições de natureza sexual em algum ponto da trama, mas nada _hard core_ – menores de 16, vocês foram avisados!

**Resumo:** O que se passa exatos 4 meses e 47 dias após a fuga de Brennan e Christine no episódio final da sétima temporada, _The Past in the Present_.

**Nota da Autora:**Ai, meu coração de escritora de fic! To até emocionada com tanto carinho, com essa recepção de vocês para minha mais nova história.

Vocês sem dúvida alguma são o melhor público leitor que um ficwriter pode ter :)

Amei demais cada comentário! E me deixa muito contente saber que consegui emocionar e agradar ao mesmo tempo. Isso compensa todo o meu trabalho aqui, elaborando ideias e me dedicando com o maior carinho para preparar as histórias que compartilho com vocês.

Obrigada, de coração!

O segundo capítulo está aqui pra vocês! Ele traz algumas resoluções e alguns momentos de emoção. Espero que gostem ^^

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: Solução e Esperança**

* * *

Booth desperta com batidas na porta.

Sente o coração saltar.

Seus olhos abrem e encaram o quarto vazio. Mas as batidas persistem e ele salta da cama, correndo até a porta de entrada sem se preocupar com seu estado caótico, vestido numa calça de moletom e camiseta branca, despenteado e descalço.

Seu instinto é apenas saber quem, por nome de Deus, está batendo insistentemente à sua porta às seis da manhã.

Assim que abre a porta, seu coração agitado para um instante.

"Angela?" o nome lhe escapa numa arfada.

Só pode ser algo importante. E tem a ver com Brennan, ele sabe.

"Desculpe vir sem avisar e a essa hora..." a morena começa se desculpando. "Mas é importante."

Sem esperar que ela diga mais nada, Booth abre completamente a porta e Angela entende o sinal, entrando sem mais cerimônias e colocando a bolsa sobre o sofá da sala.

"O que houve?" Booth tenta recuperar a voz, rouca pelas poucas horas de sono.

"Você está bem, Booth?"

Os olhos dele encaram o rosto da artista. Ela parece genuinamente preocupada. Só então ele percebe a merda que deve estar sua aparência.

"Sim" Booth passa a mão pelo rosto, pigarreando. "Eu acabei de acordar com o chamado da porta."

"Você não parece ter dormido muito bem" Angela diz o óbvio.

Booth desvia os olhos da amiga e suspira. "Não passei uma noite muito tranquila, realmente" confessa.

Angela se aproxima e toca-lhe o braço. "Elas vão voltar" ela diz, tentando animá-lo.

Booth dá um sorriso melancólico e, por fim, não se contém. "Ela disse papai."

Angela franze a testa. "Como?"

"Christine" desta vez o sorriso de Booth aumenta, embora a pontada de saudade também. "Ontem. Bones ligou... era ela... e eu ouvi a voz da nossa filha dizendo papai."

Angela deixa um som de surpresa escapar dos lábios e um sorriso próprio se forma nos lábios dela.

"Oh, Booth!" ela exclama, feliz por ele.

Então ela o abraça rapidamente. Quando os dois se afastam, Angela vai direto ao assunto que a trouxe tão cedo. "Acho que você logo vai ter mais motivos para comemorar."

Ela corre até a bolsa no sofá e retira alguns papéis e um pen-drive. "Eu vim pessoalmente porque, como sabemos, nenhum meio de comunicação eletrônico é seguro o suficiente enquanto Pelant estiver a solta."

A simples menção ao nome do desgraçado faz Booth retesar a mandíbula por uma fração de segundo.

Angela então estende a ele os papéis que trouxe consigo. Booth toma posse dos documentos e olha o que parecem ser dados digitais e entre eles um gráfico e uma análise de DNA.

"Hodgins e eu estivemos trabalhando todos esses meses tentando decifrar os códigos daqueles livros todos a que Pelant teve acesso na biblioteca municipal. Essa madrugada finalmente Hodgins detectou fios de cabelo que pertenciam ao amigo executado de Brennan num deles."

Booth arfa, excitado. Ele olha para as provas e para Angela, um novo brilho no olhar.

A amiga meneia a cabeça positivamente e sorri para ele. "E não é só isso" ela ergue o pen-drive que ainda tem na mão. "Por acaso eu tive um _insight_ e ontem resolvi mexer nos arquivos do computador da Bren no Jeffersonian. Nenhum de nós sabia, mas... ela fez algo escondido que veio a nos beneficiar e muito."

"Do que está falando?" Booth franze o cenho, perdido.

Angela sorri. "Quando você instalou o sistema de segurança com as câmeras na casa, a Bren deu um jeito de que as imagens da câmera do quarto da Christine fossem enviadas para o computador dela no Jeffersonian."

Booth solta um suspiro de surpresa e emoção. "Ela fez o quê?" ele se ouve perguntar entre outro suspiro e uma risada incrédula.

Angela também ri. "Você sabe como ela é super protetora com a Christine. Lembra que ela contratou uma babá para vigiar a outra?"

Booth meneia a cabeça, ainda rindo de excitação.

Angela arqueia as sobrancelhas. "Mas quem é que ia vigiar a babá que estava vigiando a outra?"

Booth ergue os olhos para o teto, desta vez a risada ecoando pela sala e fazendo seus olhos arderem. Ele abaixa a cabeça e torna a encarar Angela. "Não me diga que nesse pen-drive tem o que eu estou pensando..."

"Absolutamente" o sorriso de Angela se amplia e ela estende o dispositivo para ele. "A imagem do Pelant no quarto da Christine no dia da explosão."

O coração de Booth salta tão rápido que ele tem a impressão de que a qualquer minuto pode arrebentar seu peito. Sua mão recebe o pen-drive de Angela, seus olhos ardendo com as lágrimas contidas de pura emoção.

Depois de 4 meses e 47 dias... finalmente. Provas. Algo sólido em que se apoiar.

Os céus parecem estar se abrindo depois de dias de tormenta.

Ainda encarando as relíquias em suas mãos, ele ouve Angela dando voz a seus pensamentos. "Agora você tem um motivo concreto para conseguir um mandado de prisão para o Pelant."

Booth ergue os olhos para a amiga. Sem conseguir mais se conter, ele deixa as provas sobre uma mesinha de madeira e avança para abraçá-la.

"Obrigado" ele murmura contra os cabelos de Angela. "Muito... muito obrigado!"

Ela bate no ombro dele de leve e os dois se afastam.

"Vá fazer o que tem de fazer" ela diz, encarando-o com olhos marejados.

Booth meneia a cabeça, sentindo as próprias lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto.

Sim. Ele vai fazer o que tem que fazer. Finalmente.

* * *

~/ / ~

* * *

Brennan está sentada numa varanda, olhando o horizonte ao entardecer. Christine está logo ao lado, deitada num pequeno sofá, adormecida entre algumas almofadas.

Desviando os olhos da paisagem, Temperance olha com carinho para a filha, deslizando o indicador pelo cabelinho macio da bebê. Ela não consegue evitar se lembrar de Booth toda vez que olha para a menina – ela se parece muito com ele. Os olhos são seus, mas o resto é tão Booth... ela agradece por isso, ao menos assim, nesses meses de fuga, consegue ter um pouco dele toda vez que olha para Christine.

Suspirando baixinho, seu coração se enche ao lembrar-se da voz dele ao telefone na noite anterior. Brennan fecha os olhos e consegue ouvir perfeitamente o tom de Booth, o que causa um arrepio involuntário em seu corpo. E é como se ela pudesse ouvir o som da voz dele, grave e suave, em seu ouvido, dizendo amá-la como em uma das tantas noites que passaram deitados, abraçados sobre a cama quente do lar que construíram juntos.

Lar... sua casa, sua família. O que eram agora, senão apenas lembranças?

Ela abre os olhos, as lágrimas rolando quentes por seu rosto. Olhando o horizonte, ela se sente tão distante de sua vida – de sua vida [i]_real_.[/i] De seus amigos, de seu amor. O que ela daria para que tudo voltasse a ser como antes.

Ela sabe que Booth está trabalhando para isso. Por ela e por Christine. Para que elas possam voltar para casa em segurança. Seus amigos também estão fazendo todo o possível para ajudá-los. Mas a cada dia que passa, parece que aquele pesadelo nunca vai terminar.

E quanto tempo mais ela suportará isso? Criar a filha sozinha, longe do pai? Ter de viver como outra pessoa, sempre sob uma nova identidade, algumas semanas aqui, outras ali... por quanto tempo mais vai suportar? Essa não é a vida que desejou para si, muito menos para Christine.

Agora ela finalmente entende seus pais. Por que eles a deixaram para trás com Russ. A vida em fuga não é digna, não é certa... e mesmo acreditando estar fazendo o melhor que pode para proteger sua pequena Christine, Brennan acredita que agora consegue compreender melhor sua mãe. Talvez, se em seu caso deixar Christine para trás significasse salvá-la desse tormento, de uma vida tão incerta como essa, Brennan também o teria feito.

O barulho da porta da varanda a traz de volta ao entorno. Ela se vira para ver o pai.

"O jantar está pronto, querida."

Percebendo que Brennan está triste, ele se senta ao lado dela.

"Tudo vai ficar bem" ele diz, acariciando uma das mãos dela.

Brennan olha para o pai, os olhos tristes. Ele sempre lhe diz isso e ela sabe que é tudo o que o pai pode fazer. Mesmo assim, já não é o suficiente. "Mas quando?"

Max balança a cabeça, entrelaçando as mãos e apoiando os braços sobre os joelhos. "Eu não sei, Tempe. Mas sei que tudo vai terminar bem, como deve ser."

Ela disfarça uma lágrima furtiva que lhe escapa do canto de um dos olhos, desviando o rosto, mas o pai nota.

"Eu sei que sente falta dele. Do seu lar. Dos seus amigos" Max diz com voz suave. "Eles estão todos fazendo o melhor possível para que você e Christine voltem logo."

"Eu sei" Brennan murmura, a voz saindo embargada, mesmo sem querer, e novas lágrimas lhe escapam sem que consiga detê-las. "Eu sei..."

Os braços de Max então se erguem, envolvendo-a em um abraço quente. Brennan apoia a cabeça no ombro do pai e se permite desfrutar do conforto que ele lhe oferece.

"Eu liguei para o Booth" ela solta, por fim.

Max a afasta o suficiente para encará-la.

Brennan enxuga o rosto com uma das mãos. "Ontem. Enquanto estávamos naquele posto. Havia um telefone público por perto e eu não resisti. Christine voltou a falar papai e eu..." ela engasga. "Ele tinha que ouvir."

Ela ergue os grandes olhos azuis para o pai, esperando a repreensão por sua atitude impulsiva. Mas o que recebe de Max é um sorriso suave e compreensivo. Ele passa a mão pelo rosto da filha.

"Hoje eu entendo..." Brennan murmura, ainda encarando o pai.

"Entende o quê?" Max pergunta.

"O que você e a minha mãe passaram quando tiveram que fugir, deixando a mim e ao Russ para trás."

As feições de Max se tornam melancólicas. "Não foi nada fácil, querida. Foi a escolha mais difícil que fizemos nas nossas vidas."

"Eu sei" Brennan murmura. "Hoje eu sei..."

Os dois se abraçam.

Max sussurra contra os cabelos da filha. "Você vai voltar para casa, querida. Eu prometo."

Ela sabia que o pai não podia prometer algo assim. Mas, naquele momento, por causa do seu coração de mãe, seu coração de filha permitiu-se acreditar.

* * *

** ~ continua ~**

* * *

**Créditos especiais do capítulo** **vão para a minha power beta e querida amiga Nina, que me ajudou na elaboração da resolução do caso. Então ela merece todo meu reconhecimento aqui por ter me dado ideias, além de opinar sobre o que eu já havia bolado. Nina, você pode se sentir uma co-autora deste segundo capítulo, Sweetie :abraço:**

**A quem leu estas linhas, meus mais sinceros agradecimentos!**

**Espero encontrar vocês aqui para o terceiro e penúltimo capítulo em breve. **

**_Lab Girl_**


	3. Desfecho e Recomeço

**Título: 4 e 47**

**Autora: **Lab Girl

**Beta-leitora:** Nina

**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 7a temporada, angústia, família, romance

**Classificação:** NR-16 (não recomendado para menores de 16 anos)

**Advertências: **Spoilers da 8ª temporada (?) Algumas doses de sofrimento emocional, além de descrições de natureza sexual em algum ponto da trama, mas nada _hard core_ – menores de 16, vocês foram avisados!

**Resumo:** O que se passa exatos 4 meses e 47 dias após a fuga de Brennan e Christine no episódio final da sétima temporada, _The Past in the Present_.

**Notas da Autora: **É muito bom receber os comentários de vocês e ver que a história está agradando. Minha missão aqui está quase cumprida... falta pouco para o fechamento desta história que eu tenho feito com muito carinho e dedicação para compartilhar com vocês.

Obrigada por marcarem presença aqui, me acompanhando sempre! :)

Eis o penúltimo capítulo. Agradeçam a minha power beta Nina por ter me feito aumentar o texto - originalmente estava bem pequeno, mas graças a ela eu acabei aumentando (consideravelmente) o tamanho do capítulo. Espero que continuem lendo e que continue valendo a pena.

Nota importante: recomendo altamente que ouçam a música "Come Home" do One Republic, a partir do momento indicado na fic. Quem quiser já pode ir baixando para ouvir na hora certa (basta tirar os * do link: http*:*/*/ww*w.*com*/watch*?v=qxW0cPo7F_o) ou pode ir ouvindo ao longo do capítulo. Embora eu recomende começar no ponto em que deixo o rádio é ligado ;)

Boa leitura!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: ****Desfecho e Recomeço****  
**

* * *

É final de tarde, está quase anoitecendo e o campus da universidade está calmo, totalmente alheio à perturbação prestes a acontecer.

Booth caminha com passos certos na direção da última sala de aula do corredor, como o reitor prontamente indicou.

Alguns alunos atravessam o local e olham de esguelha para sua figura – de terno e gravata, um rosto obviamente desconhecido por ali. A expressão de Booth, no entanto, permanece inalterada e resoluta.

Ele tem uma missão à frente. Uma que esperou tempo demais para cumprir. Uma que lhe tem custado as coisas mais importantes de sua vida. Que o fez se afastar da companheira e da filha, que o fez mandar seu garoto para outro continente para protegê-lo. Agora era o momento do acerto de contas.

Booth vira um corredor e dá de cara com a figura que procura.

"Christopher Pelant" sua voz ecoa pelas paredes do lugar.

O homem, alguns passos a sua frente, segurando uma pasta executiva volta-se para trás, para encará-lo. E um fino sorriso cínico perpassa os lábios do criminoso.

"Olá, agente Booth" Pelant cumprimenta.

Booth sente a raiva correr por suas veias. Eles estavam cara a cara de novo, mas, desta vez o encontro terá um final diferente.

"Eu vim buscar você" o agente diz, simplesmente - a voz grave e seca, sem qualquer sinal de simpatia.

"Me buscar?" Pelant sorri, cínico. "Estava a fim de dar um passeio e se sentiu sozinho, agente Booth?"

A mandíbula de Booth endurece e ele tem de se forçar a conter a raiva borbulhante que o assalta. Respirando longamente, ele aperta um dos punhos como forma de manter o controle.

"Não sou eu quem vai dar um passeio... é você" Booth lança ao outro um olhar intenso e sem hesitação. "Na verdade, você vai passar umas longas férias atrás das grades."

A expressão no rosto de Pelant permanece inalterada, mas o olhar dele muda ligeiramente, o que Booth percebe. Uma sombra de dúvida perpassa os olhos do criminoso que o encara.

"Você está blefando" Pelant retruca, aparentando uma tranquilidade que, no fundo, Booth sabe que ele não sente.

Aproveitando-se do momento, o agente leva a mão esquerda ao bolso do paletó. O movimento coloca Pelant em alerta, ele mexe o corpo sem sair do lugar – um movimento rápido e pequeno, mas que demonstra que Booth conseguiu desestabilizá-lo.

"Assustado, Pelant?" Booth faz a pergunta com um meio sorriso cínico – seu interior deleitando-se no fato de que o sempre tão calmo e seguro hacker parece ter finalmente saído da sua zona de conforto.

"Você não tem nada" Pelant ergue as sobrancelhas, levando a mão livre – a mão que não segura a pasta – ao bolso da calça.

O movimento dele também deixa Booth em alerta, mas o agente não demonstra. Ele espera alguns segundos para certificar-se de que o homem à sua frente não faça nenhum outro movimento que possa surpreendê-lo. Então, puxando do bolso do paletó o papel que parece queimar a ponta de seus dedos, Booth ergue a ordem judicial.

"Sabe o que é isto, Pelant?"

O homem parece engolir em seco, mas mantém-se inalterado, apenas olhando para Booth como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

"Isto é um mandado. Para ser mais exato, uma ordem de prisão em nome de Christopher Pelant."

Finalmente o rosto do desgraçado mostra alterações, as sobrancelhas cerrando-se lentamente, as linhas do queixo se tornando mais rígidas, os olhos perdendo o brilho cínico tão característico.

Estando tão perto do que esperou tanto tempo para acontecer, Booth sente o calor expandir-se no peito.

"Você está blefando" Pelant murmura, a voz menos segura agora.

"Eu não blefo. Eu jogo para ganhar" Booth aproxima-se dois passos do homem.

Pelant não se move, mas o agente o vê engolir a saliva com dificuldade. "Você não tem nada contra mim, Booth. Na verdade, vocês nunca tiveram" ele diz, tentando recobrar a auto-confiança.

"Sempre estivemos no seu rastro, Pelant" Booth diz, dando dois passos adiante e levando a mão ao bolso da calça para pegar as algemas. "E finalmente temos as provas de que precisamos. Não existe crime perfeito. Você é inteligente, mas não é o único."

O hacker parece engolir em seco, um movimento rápido do pomo de Adão dele evidencia isso a Booth, que continua, "Temos o DNA da sua vítima num dos livros que você pegou da biblioteca pública... a vítima de cuja morte você tentou incriminar Bones. E temos também a sua imagem na câmera de segurança da minha casa... a sua imagem dentro da minha casa horas antes da explosão..."

O rosto do sujeito parece perder completamente a cor.

Com os batimentos agitados dentro do peito, Booth pronuncia as palavras que esperou meses para dizer. "Você está preso, Pelant."

O homem deixa a pasta cair ao chão e dispara pelo corredor.

Booth não pensa, simplesmente age. E corre atrás dele, saltando a pasta no meio do caminho como um obstáculo olímpico. Pelant olha para trás, vendo o agente em seu encalço, o que o faz acelerar os passos da corrida.

Os dois homens terminam de atravessar corredor deserto e atingem um jardim. A perseguição logo espanta os alunos que estão transitando por ali. Booth está determinado a pegá-lo. Pelant olha para trás mais uma vez e vê que Booth está próximo.

Com o peito ardendo a cada respiração, Booth não desiste. Imagens de sua família atravessam sua mente em flashes... Brennan... Christine... Parker... o relógio piscando... 4:47... sua casa explodindo... Pelante sorrindo...

"Maldito!" Booth grita, sem pensar.

Pelant , ao ouvi-lo, olha de novo para trás e o tropeça num galho seco. Booth aproveita a vantagem, o peito se enchendo de euforia, e se joga com força em cima do bandido.

O agente ofega, finalmente sacando as algemas do bolso da calça.

"Christopher Pelant... seu desgraçado..." Booth ofega. "Você está preso pela morte de Ethan Swayer e por forjar provas contra a minha mulher. Tem o direito de permanecer calado, seu infeliz, ou tudo o que disser pode e será usado contra você no tribunal. Tem direito a um advogado... se é que algum vai quere defendê-lo" e o click das algemas se fechando ao redor dos punhos de Pelant é música para os ouvidos de Seeley Booth.

* * *

~ / ~

* * *

Brennan desperta ofegante. Ela abre os olhos, observando em volta enquanto leva uma das mãos ao peito agitado.

É apenas um quarto de hotel barato, em mais uma estrada perdida no meio do nada. Ela pisca, afastando os cabelos da testa levemente suada, percebendo que adormeceu sentada numa cadeira ao lado da cama onde sua filha dorme tranquila, cercada por travesseiros.

Ela ofega, olhando para Christine. Sua filha dorme pacificamente. Ela sente um alívio no peito. Olha para janela ao lado de onde está, puxando um pouco a cortina para ver o lado de fora. Apenas um extenso campo.

Ela havia sonhado que estava em casa. Sua antiga casa. Seu lar.

Mas o lugar já não existe. Se foi pelos ares numa explosão causada por Pelant. Ela sabe. Tem conhecimento de tudo o que aconteceu desde que deixou sua vida em para trás. Seu pai a manteve informada – e embora ele nunca revele como mantém contato com os que estão em Washington sem ser descoberto, Max lhe diz sempre que seus amigos e Booth estão bem e sentindo muito sua falta e de Christine.

Brennan sabe que é verdade. Porque ela própria também sente muita falta de seus amigos, de seu companheiro...

Ela se levanta e estica o corpo, percebendo a tensão dos membros tanto tempo na mesma posição.

Sentindo-se como se tivesse anos e não meses longe de tudo e de todos que lhe são caros, ela percebe uma lágrima involuntária rolar por seu rosto. Passando a mão rapidamente para secá-la, ouve batidas leves na porta.

Ela sabe quem é. Mas, mesmo assim, usa o código de segurança que combinou com o pai. Ela bate do lado de dentro da porta duas vezes... espera três segundos e bate mais duas vezes.

Do outro lado, ela ouve três batidas... espaço de três segundos e mais três batidas na sequência.

Respirando aliviada, ela destranca.

Max entra no quarto rapidamente, dando uma olhadela em Christine dormindo sobre a cama. Ele então suspira e para diante da janela.

Brennan entende que ele quer lhe falar alguma coisa importante.

"O que foi?" ela pergunta, sentindo a respiração alterar-se ligeiramente. "Notícias de Washington?"

Max meneia a cabeça, mas ainda não diz nada.

"O que houve, pai?" Brennan começa a preocupar-se. "Alguma coisa com o Booth? Me diz, pai. Por favor!" ela sussurra, tentando não acordar a filha enquanto avança e agarra um dos braços do pai.

Os olhos de Max estão firmes sobre ela. A luz do abajur ao lado da cama é a única iluminação no quarto, além da parca luz da lua que atravessa a cortina da janela diante da qual eles estão parados. Mas é o suficiente para que Brennan perceba um brilho faiscar nos olhos do pai.

Ele então meneia a cabeça antes de falar. "Lembra como eu venho falando todos esses meses que tudo vai acabar bem?"

Brennan é incapaz de responder. Ela apenas balança a cabeça de leve, sentindo um novo tipo de ansiedade tomar conta de seu corpo.

Seu pai sorri suavemente e continua. "Eles conseguiram, querida. Conseguiram reunir as provas que incriminam aquele desgraçado e inocentam você."

Brennan mal pode acreditar no que está ouvindo. Tanto tempo esperando por aquela notícia e agora que é real, ela nem consegue crer...

"Como?" é a única palavra que lhe escapa dos lábios numa mistura de sussurro e soluço e ela sente os olhos arderem.

"Foi graças a você e ao esforço do Booth e dos seus amigos, que não desistiram um dia sequer" o sorriso de Max aumenta.

"Graças a mim... como? Eu estou longe do laboratório, incapaz de investigar ou ajudar na busca por provas..." ela diz, confusa.

Max a segura pelos dois braços gentilmente. "Graças a você e ao seu aguçado instinto materno que deu um jeito de enviar as imagens da câmera de segurança da sua casa para o seu computador no Jeffersonian."

Brennan franze as sobrancelhas por um instante, só então lembrando-se do que obrigara um técnico de informática que trabalhava no Instituto a fazer sem o conhecimento de Cam ou Booth.

Max prossegue falando. "Foi graças a sua super proteção que temos uma imagem do Pelant na sua casa horas antes da explosão que a destruiu."

"Eu não... eu nem me lembrava disso" ela murmura, a mente um pouco zonza devido à euforia e à confusão do momento. "Eu... como eu pude me esquecer disso? Eu poderia ter ajudado Booth muito antes se eu tivesse me lembrado disso."

"Tempe, acalme-se" o pai aperta-lhe os braços com carinho. "Não há razão para ficar se culpando. Mesmo que você tivesse se lembrado disso, de que ajudaria? É apenas uma imagem que o liga à explosão da sua casa, mas não ao crime do qual ele conseguiu incriminá-la."

Brennan sente os ombros caírem e o ânimo murchar. "Então não adianta de muita coisa. Booth pode prendê-lo por explodir nossa casa, mas eu ainda não posso voltar. Continuo ligada àquele assassinato."

Ela suspira, afastando-se do pai. Porém, Max a alcança e toca-lhe o ombro, forçando-a a voltar a encará-lo. "Não é só."

"Não?" ela franze o cenho.

"Não. Angela e Hodgins conseguiram conectar Pelant ao assassinato do qual você está sendo injustamente acusada. Havia DNA da vítima num dos livros que o infeliz pegou na biblioteca."

É como se o ar retornasse aos pulmões de Brennan. Ela finalmente consegue respirar em sua plenitude, sentindo o oxigênio correr por seu sistema.

Seus olhos ardem outra vez, e ela precisa levar as mãos à boca para impedir-se de soluçar alto demais e acordar a filha adormecida. Mas é inevitável olhar para sua pequena, tão tranquila e alheia ao entorno e não sentir os joelhos fraquejarem enquanto a emoção a toma por completo.

Olhando novamente para o pai, ela o vê sorrindo e acariciando seus braços. "Chegou a hora de voltar para casa" Max diz, dando eco à voz dos pensamentos dela.

É hora de voltar para casa. É hora de recomeçar.

* * *

~ / / ~

* * *

Booth coloca o móbile no berço da filha com todo o cuidado. Olha para os animaizinhos sorridentes e se lembra do enfeite anterior, feito por Parker. O que se perdeu na explosão. Com um toque de seu polegar, ele faz o enfeite rodar.

Um pequeno sorriso toca seus lábios. Seu filho já está a caminho de Washington com a mãe. E Brennan e Christine... elas devem estar mais perto agora.

Agora que finalmente tudo acabou. O pesadelo chegou ao fim.

É como se um peso enorme houvesse sido tirado de suas costas. E ele já consegue respirar a plenos pulmões.

Afastando-se do bercinho, Booth deixa o quarto da filha, descendo até a sala. Ele olha em volta, tentando perceber se há alguma coisa fora do lugar. Mas está tudo no lugar, tudo o que ele pôde reunir, o que conseguiu encontrar o mais próximo do que tinham antes.

Antes da explosão.

Antes da separação.

Foi o melhor que conseguiu fazer nesses quatro meses. Entre a investigação e suas mal dormidas noites, com a ajuda de Hodgins, Sweets, Wendell e Finn Abernath, os escombros foram varridos e as paredes de sua casa reerguidas. Foi um verdadeiro trabalho de equipe, pelo qual ele será eternamente grato aos amigos.

Aquele criminoso desgraçado fora capaz de destruir apenas a matéria, mas não a essência do seu lar. Isso ninguém jamais será capaz de fazer.

Booth sabe que ainda há muito o que redecorar, mas ele prefere esperar por ela... Brennan. Ele precisa do toque dela na casa e em sua vida. Ele precisa _dela_.

Aproximando-se de uma mesinha de madeira ao lado do sofá, Booth pega um porta-retrato. Nele, uma fotografia sua com Brennan e Christine. A foto foi tirada por Angela muitos meses atrás, sua filha tinha apenas dias de nascida. A amiga lhe deu a lembrança logo que a reconstrução da casa terminou, sabendo que todas as fotos deles haviam se perdido.

Correndo um dos dedos pelo rostinho adormecido de Christine na fotografia, um sorriso de saudade toca seu rosto e ele imagina como estará sua pequena. O quanto ela terá crescido nesse tempo longe dele?

Ela já está começando a falar e uma das primeiras palavras deve ter sido _papai_. Ele se lembra da noite em que o telefone tocou e ele pôde ouvir a filha do outro lado da linha. A recordação faz seu olho arder e a sensação mistura-se ao calor em seu peito.

O quanto ele terá perdido do crescimento de sua menina? Será que ela ainda se lembra dele? Será que vai estranhá-lo ao tornar a vê-lo?

Booth inspira, tratando de afastar aqueles pensamentos de incerteza. Certamente Brennan não deixou que Christine o esquecesse. A pequena está aprendendo a dizer _papai_, afinal! O que isto pode significar senão que ele ainda é uma constante na vida das duas, não importa a distância?

Seu dedo indicador passa do rostinho da filha na foto para o de Brennan, a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, os dois sentados no sofá com Christine no colo dela. Ele consegue se lembrar perfeitamente daquele rosto... basta fechar os olhos e consegue ver aquele sorriso perfeito, cada linha e cada traço que ele aprendeu a reconhecer como _ela_. Sua Bones. A mulher que mais amou na vida.

A mulher que ama.

Deslizando o indicador um pouco mais sobre a foto, Booth retorna o porta-retrato à mesinha e caminha até a janela, afastando cuidadosamente um pedaço da cortina. Ainda é possível ver a luz do sol que lentamente vai se pondo no horizonte.

Ele sabe que devia se sentar, ligar a TV e esperar. Fazer qualquer coisa para se distrair. Mas a expectativa de vê-las novamente a qualquer minuto é maior e o impede. Saber que Max as está trazendo de volta para casa é demais para que consiga ocupar sua mente com outra coisa no momento.

Ele mal dormiu na noite passada, e desta vez não por causa do pesadelo recorrente... mas pela ansiedade. A adrenalina de ter prendido Christopher Pelant ainda corria em seu corpo quando se deitou depois de falar com o contato de Max Keenan. Booth nunca soube onde estavam, mas o pai de Brennan sempre fez questão de manter um número de celular, que trocava a cada dois dias, e encarregava-se de contactar Booth através dele. Era sempre uma voz masculina do outro lado e algo lhe dizia que era um parceiro de Max, um que o havia ajudado anos antes, quando ainda vivia fugindo.

Ontem a única coisa que importara a Booth fora comunicar isso a eles. Que agora tudo está bem. Que o caminho está livre. E ele precisava avisar isso ontem mesmo, após a prisão de Pelant. E à noite havia recebido a melhor das notícias: Brennan e Christine estavam voltando. Ao desconhecido do outro lado da linha, Booth apenas pediu que avisasse a Max para trazê-las ao mesmo endereço onde viviam antes que elas partissem.

E agora... era questão de mais um pouco. Apenas mais um pouco. Mais algumas horas, talvez.

Seu coração estava batendo ao ritmo dos ponteiros do relógio.

* * *

~ / / ~

* * *

Voltar para casa.

Para o seu lar.

Ela ainda não acredita, mesmo vendo a cidade de Washington diante de seus olhos. Tanto tempo depois... meses... que pareceram anos.

Ela sabe que isso não é lógico, mas sente-se assim. Há anos longe de Booth. Longe da família que construíram. Porque, por mais que estivesse ao lado da filha, Brennan sentiu falta do núcleo de união e amor que formou ao lado de Booth, Parker e Christine.

Ela queria muito poder dizer que tudo está finalmente bem. Porém, sabe que ainda faltam coisas para isso. Sua casa não está mais lá. Eles terão de encontrar um novo lugar para viver. Ela ainda terá de comparecer ao julgamento de Pelant para testemunhar. Claro, sob a condição de inocente, agora que todas as acusações foram retiradas de seu nome.

Mesmo assim, há uma estrada nova adiante. A estrada de um novo começo.

Tentando conter a ansiedade, Brennan olha para o banco de trás do carro, onde a filha dorme na cadeirinha. Torna a olhar para a frente, o pai dirigindo ao seu lado.

"Onde Booth está vivendo?" ela pergunta, finalmente.

Esse tempo todo as preocupações com segurança e a saudade a impediram de pensar nisso, mas agora que está retornando para sua cidade lhe ocorre que ainda não faz ideia de onde Booth está morando. Depois da explosão ele certamente se mudou para outro lugar. Talvez o antigo apartamento em que vivia antes de morarem juntos.

"Ele está num lugar que você conhece bem" Max responde.

Ela está certa, então. Booth voltou para o antigo apartamento. Brennan gosta de lá. É um lugar com boas lembranças e, embora não tenha espaço suficiente para todos com seu retorno e de Christine, ela crê que a filha possa ter um berço no quarto de Parker por algum tempo até que consigam um novo lugar para morar.

Seus olhos acompanham o movimento dos carros e das pessoas nas vias por onde passam. E ela nunca percebeu antes o quanto gosta de Washington. O quanto sentiu falta da cidade e suas adjacências.

Cruzando as mãos sobre o colo, Brennan entrelaça os dedos, uma sensação de contentamento tomando-a diante da consciência de que está de volta ao seu lugar no mundo. E, dentro de mais alguns instantes, estará de volta ao lugar onde há muito tempo passou a pertencer. Aos braços do homem que a ensinou sobre o amor e o valor de uma família.

Com o coração aquecido, ela torna a concentrar-se na via onde estão trafegando e então percebe algo.

"Pai... não é por aqui" ela diz, ajeitando a postura. "O apartamento antigo do Booth não é por aqui."

"E quem disse que estamos indo para lá?" Max olha para ela de soslaio e com um pequeno sorriso.

Ela não entende. "Para onde estamos indo, então? Eu pensei que... você disse que ele está vivendo em um lugar que eu conheço."

"E conhece. Muito bem" Max responde.

Tudo fica mais confuso. Brennan olha para o pai, mas ele está concentrado fazendo uma manobra e parando o carro no acostamento.

"O que houve?" ela pergunta, repentinamente preocupada.

Max puxa o freio de mão. "É aqui que eu fico."

As sobrancelhas de Brennan franzem numa expressão completamente intrigada. Ela vê o pai virar-se para ela com um sorriso e tomar-lhe o rosto para um beijo rápido. Então ele se volta para trás, esticando um dos braços para acariciar de leve o pezinho da adormecida Christine. Para então voltar a encarar a filha.

"Está na hora de voltar para sua casa, querida. Dirija com cuidado."

Com isto, Max abre a porta e desce do veículo, deixando Brennan atônita e confusa. "Pai!"

Ele inclina-se sobre a janela do motorista, ainda sorrindo. "Não se preocupe. Tudo está bem. Faça o que eu disse."

"Dirigir... para minha casa? Minha antiga casa?" ela pergunta, tentando entender.

"Para o mesmo lugar que deixou para trás quando saiu daqui, Tempe" Max meneia a cabeça. "Eu amo vocês" ele sopra um beijo no ar e se afasta.

Brennan ainda pensa em chamá-lo de volta, em questionar o que está acontecendo. Mas o pai já está atravessando a rua e chamando um ônibus que passa do outro lado.

Ela solta um suspiro. Seu coração acelera algumas batidas. O pai pareceu bem sério no que disse. Ele não lhe diria para dirigir para sua antiga casa se não houvesse um motivo. Mas... e a explosão?

Dando uma última olhada no pai, ela o vê já dentro do ônibus, acenando para ela. Sacudindo a cabeça, Brennan abre a porta do carro e deixa o lado do passageiro, dando a volta e sentando-se atrás do volante.

Dando uma olhada em Christine, certificando-se de que a pequena ainda dorme tranquila na cadeirinha no banco de trás, Brennan olha para si mesma pelo retrovisor. Seus olhos a encaram com um brilho que há meses ela não via.

Dando a partida no veículo, ela toma o conhecido caminho até sua casa. A mesma que deixou para trás quando fugiu para proteger as filha, muito mais do que a si mesma.

O carro parece deslizar assim que entra na estrada ladeada por árvores. O sol está quase desaparecendo na linha do horizonte, produzindo uma luz avermelhada que atravessa as ramagens e banha tudo numa espécie de incandescência.

Seus olhos espiam rapidamente pelo retrovisor a filha dormindo para voltarem a se fixar na estrada. Seus batimentos agora são tão fortes que ela consegue ouvi-los acima do som do motor do carro. Tirando uma das mãos rapidamente do volante, Brennan liga o rádio.

Algum outro som é realmente bem vindo para ajudá-la a conter a ansiedade. Atenta ao sono de Christine, no entanto, ela deixa o volume baixo o suficiente para não acordar a filha.

* * *

~ / / ~

* * *

Booth cerra a cortina, afastando-se da janela pela quinta vez. Uma olhada rápida para o relógio da cozinha informa que ainda são cinco e quarenta e cinco da tarde. O ponteiro parece simplesmente ter emperrado ali.

Suspirando, ele percebe que precisa se distrair com alguma coisa. Não faz nem ideia de quanto tempo pode levar ainda até que elas cheguem. E ficar assim não vai ajudar o tempo a passar mais depressa.

Andando pela sala, Booth para diante do aparelho stereo. Ele aperta o botão, ligando-o e fazendo o som que vem do rádio preencher o vazio da casa.

**_Come home_**

**_Come home_**

**_Cause I've been waiting for you_**

**_For so long_**

**_For so long_**

**_And right now there's a war between the vanities_**

**_But all i see is you and me_**

**_And the fight for you is all I've ever known_**

**_So come home_**

**_Volte para casa_**

**_Volte para casa_**

**_Porque eu estive esperando por você_**

**_Durante tanto tempo_**

**_Durante tanto tempo_**

**_E bem agora há uma guerra entre as vaidades_**

**_Mas tudo que eu vejo é você e eu_**

**_E a luta por você é tudo que eu sempre soube_**

**_Então volte pra casa_**

A ironia só não o atinge tão forte quanto a saudade que lhe aperta o peito. Booth joga o corpo sobre o sofá, levando as mãos ao rosto e suspirando novamente.

Queria poder relaxar e esperar. Mas sente-se ainda mais na expectativa a cada segundo que passa... ou melhor, que parece se arrastar. E agora a música...

A melodia suave continua tocando e a letra parece falar-lhe ao ouvido, como numa trilha sonora perfeita para o momento.

**_I get lost in the beauty_**

**_Of everything i see_**

**_The world ain't half as bad_**

**_As they paint it to be_**

**_If all the sons_**

**_All the daughters_**

**_Stopped to take it in_**

**_Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin_**

**_Eu estou perdido na beleza_**

**_De tudo que eu vejo_**

**_O mundo não é tão mau_**

**_Como o pintam para ser_**

**_Se todos os filhos_**

**_Se todas as filhas_**

**_Parassem para compreender isso_**

**_Bem, esperançosamente, o ódio diminuiria e o amor poderia começar_**

Refletindo no que acaba de ouvir, Booth percebe que é algo bem verdadeiro. Ontem ele ajudou a tornar o mundo um lugar um pouco menos perigoso com a prisão de Pelant. Não foi apenas por si mesmo ou por sua família. Mas ele fez algo positivo para a sociedade.

Lá fora ainda existem muitos outros monstros, ainda assim ele nunca deixou de acreditar que o mundo é essencialmente bom. E se o seu trabalho é uma forma de ajudar a preservar o respeito e o amor entre as pessoas, ele nunca vai deixar de lutar. Especialmente agora, que tem seus filhos para ensinar o valor do bem e da coragem.

**_It might start now... Yeah_**

**_Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud_**

**_And until then..._**

**_Isso pode começar agora... Sim_**

**_Bem, talvez, eu esteja apenas sonhando alto_**

**_E até lá..._**

Booth não se importa em sonhar alto, desde que continue trabalhando por um mundo melhor ao lado dela... ao lado de Brennan. Porque foi assim que tudo começou.

Os dois formaram uma parceria no trabalho. Nessa luta por justiça, para trazer um pouco de paz à conturbação do mundo.

E depois, essa parceria se transformou em algo maior.

Em amizade. Em confiança.

E, finalmente, em amor.

**_Come home_**

**_Come home_**

**_Cause I've been waiting for you_**

**_For so long_**

**_For so long_**

**_And right now there's a war between the vanities_**

**_But all i see is you and me_**

**_And the fight for you is all I've ever known_**

**_Ever known_**

**_So come home_**

**_Volte para casa_**

**_Volte para casa_**

**_Porque eu estive esperando por você_**

**_Durante tanto tempo_**

**_Durante tanto tempo_**

**_E bem agora há uma guerra entre as vaidades_**

**_Mas tudo o que eu vejo é você e eu_**

**_A luta por você é tudo que eu sempre soube_**

**_Sempre soube_**

**_Então volte pra casa_**

Uma família. Um lar. Um amor.

Maior e melhor do que tudo o que Booth já teve na vida.

Sua família. Seu amor.

Ele está esperando por elas... para que sua casa se torne outra vez um lar.

"Volte para casa, Bones" ele sussurra baixinho, olhando para a janela.

* * *

~ / / ~

* * *

**_Everything I can't be_**

**_Is everything you should be_**

**_And that's why I need you here_**

**_Everything I can't be_**

**_Is everything you should be_**

**_And that's why I need you here_**

**_So hear this now_**

**_Tudo o que eu não posso ser_**

**_É tudo o que você deveria ser_**

**_E é por isso que eu preciso de você aqui_**

**_Tudo o que eu não posso ser_**

**_É tudo o que você deveria ser_**

**_E é por isso que eu preciso de você aqui_**

**_Então escute isto, agora_**

Brennan aperta o volante entre as mãos. A cada metro está mais perto. Mais perto de Booth.

Ela não sabe o que vai encontrar. Nesse tempo distante, espera que ele não tenha guardado mágoa de sua fuga inesperada.

Seria tolo de sua parte acreditar que não causou uma dor maior a Booth por ter planejado tudo com seu pai sem comunicá-lo. Mas Brennan sabe que, do contrário, as coisas teriam sido ainda mais difíceis.

Ela, talvez, não houvesse sido capaz de deixá-lo para trás. E somente pôde fazê-lo por causa da filha deles. Por Christine, acima de tudo.

Mas a falta que Booth tem feito a elas é maior do que poderia ter imaginado. Brennan sabia que sentiria falta dele. Porém, nada lhe preparou para a realidade do sentimento.

Booth é, por falta de definição melhor, seu complemento. Ele é a parte que lhe falta, a emoção da sua razão. Seu mentor emocional.

Ela aprendeu tanto com ele... e sabe que ainda tem muito o que aprender. Christine precisa dele também, e a filha provou sentir falta do pai nesses meses de afastamento. Tanto que logo aprendeu a chamar por ele.

**_Come home_**

**_Come home_**

**_Cause I've been waiting for you_**

**_For so long_**

**_For so long_**

**_And right now there's a war between the vanities_**

**_But all i see is you and me_**

**_And the fight for you is all I've ever known_**

**_Ever known_**

**_So come home_**

**_Come home_**

**_Volte para casa_**

**_Volte para casa_**

**_Porque eu estive esperando por você_**

**_Durante tanto tempo_**

**_Durante tanto tempo_**

**_E bem agora há uma guerra entre as vaidades_**

**_Mas tudo que eu vejo é você e eu_**

**_A luta por você é tudo que eu sempre soube_**

**_Sempre soube_**

**_Então volte para casa_**

**_Volte para casa_**

Olhando outra vez pelo retrovisor, Brennan vê o rostinho rosado e gracioso da filha a dormir. E um pequeno sorriso se forma na boquinha de Christine. A filha parece saber o que está se passando, mesmo no sono.

Talvez seja apenas uma tola emoção de mãe, Brennan sabe. Mas talvez Christine seja como Booth, capaz de perceber o entorno pelas emoções.

Ela não tem dúvida de que Christine sentiu a mudança quando a pegou no colo esta manhã e disse que estariam voltando para casa. Para ver o _papai_.

Brennan sorri, fazendo a última curva da estrada.

Elas estão voltando.

Estão voltando para casa.

* * *

**~ continua ~**

* * *

**Com o risco de soar repetitiva - mas não tem jeito porque eu não vou deixar de dizer - muito obrigada por prestigiarem esta história. Vocês recompensam meu trabalho duro aqui do outro lado, criando e desenvolvendo essas ideias que, a princípio, parecem loucura :va: mas quando começam a tomar forma e quando vocês comentam e vão acompanhando capítulo a capítulo, tudo faz sentido e vale a pena.**

**E, novamente, o que seria de mim sem minha Beta do coração, Nina? *.* Obrigada por seu constante apoio e por suas revisões. Eu já disse e você já sabe: graças ao seu incentivo eu cheguei tão longe e hoje não paro de publicar as coisas que escrevo.**

**Obrigada a todos vocês. Mesmo sem conhecer cada rosto eu me sinto próxima e prezo a companhia de vocês aqui comigo :)**

**Espero encontrar todo mundo aqui para o capítulo de encerramento :beijos:**

_**Lab Girl**_


	4. Retorno e Reencontro

**Título: 4 e 47**

**Autora: **Lab Girl

**Beta-leitora:** Nina

**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 7a temporada, angústia, família, romance

**Classificação:** NR-16 (não recomendado para menores de 16 anos)

**Advertências: **Spoilers da 8ª temporada (?) Algumas doses de sofrimento emocional, além de descrições de natureza sexual em algum ponto da trama, mas nada _hard core_ – menores de 16, vocês foram avisados!

**Resumo:** O que se passa exatos 4 meses e 47 dias após a fuga de Brennan e Christine no episódio final da sétima temporada, _The Past in the Present_.

**Notas da Autora: **Muito obrigada por terem lido e comentado ao capítulo passado! Para mim é muito importante ler o retorno e a opinião de vocês, leitores. Fico contente por saber que consegui emocionar e deixar todo mundo ansioso pela continuação :)

Agradeço pela paciência de todos que me estão acompanhando nesta história que, apesar do trabalho, tem me dado igual satisfação ao receber os comentários e o carinho de vocês.

O capítulo de encerramento está aqui... todo mundo preparado para as últimas emoções de "4 e 47"?

* * *

******CAPÍTULO 4: Retorno e Reencontro**

* * *

Ele se ergue do sofá, caminhando até o aparelho de som. Já é a terceira música desde que ligou o rádio, mas sua ansiedade não se alterou em nada. Decide, então, desligar.

Assim que o silêncio invade a sala outra vez, ele se volta para o relógio na parede da cozinha. Cinco minutos para as seis.

Passando a mão pela nuca, Booth tenta se acalmar com a ideia de que elas estão a caminho. Falta pouco agora. Bem menos do que os quatro meses que esperou.

Mesmo assim, ele percebe a ironia: estes minutos que faltam parecem mais longos do que os meses que já se passaram.

Balançando a cabeça e tentando rir de si mesmo, ele caminha de volta ao sofá. Mas interrompe os passos antes de concluir a trajetória ao ouvir o que parece muito ser o barulho de um motor de carro.

Seu coração salta uma batida. Seus pés o levam até a janela e ele puxa a cortina.

Parado do outro lado da rua, um carro prateado.

Seus olhos piscam, sem querer acreditar. Uma mulher está dentro do veículo, atrás do volante. Ela vira o rosto para a casa e fica a observá-la... parece não acreditar.

Nem Booth acredita.

É ela.

Sua Bones...

Leva algum tempo para ele registrar que está a apenas alguns metros de distância _dela_. Que finalmente _ela_ chegou.

Uma pequena risada lhe escapa da garganta enquanto seus olhos se enchem de calor e umidade.

Com o coração aos saltos, ele solta a cortina e corre até a porta, abrindo-a. O vento suave do fim de tarde roça seu rosto e Booth sente a emoção maior por saber que, finalmente, o mesmo ar os toca.

* * *

~ / / ~

* * *

Ela consegue se lembrar de tudo como era antes. E a que está diante de seus olhos, definitivamente é a sua antiga casa. Com leves modificações. Mas, basicamente, é a mesma casa. As paredes brancas, o pórtico tão familiar...

Brennan sente o calor invadir seu peito ao ver tudo de pé, tão inteiro... tão sólido.

Seus olhos percorrem a fachada da casa – _sua_ casa - revendo diante de si o que não esperava encontrar mais.

Ela abre a porta do carro e desce lentamente do veículo, os olhos ainda fixos na casa, embevecidos pela visão da construção à sua frente.

Ela sente um sorriso surgir em seus lábios e permite que a sensação de alegria e contentamento tome conta de si.

Então, a atenção de seus olhos é desviada... por uma figura que surge na entrada da casa.

O coração de Brennan salta diversas batidas e ela deixa escapar um suspiro... de surpresa, de saudade... de carinho.

Booth.

Seu parceiro. Seu amor.

Ele desce os degraus da entrada devagar, e diante dos olhos de Brennan é como se a imagem estivesse em câmera lenta. O mundo parece parar por um instante.

E ela sente as primeiras lágrimas descerem por sua face quente.

"Booth..." ela murmura baixinho, quase sem forças para falar, nos lábios um resquício de sorriso.

Brennan dá dois passos cambaleantes na direção da casa. Booth dá dois passos em sua direção.

Ela deixa a porta do carro aberta e, num rompante, um soluço lhe escapa e seus pés correm para encurtar a distância - os metros que ela já não suporta mais manter entre eles.

Booth sorri. Ele abre um sorriso lindo, enorme, sincero.

E avança para ela também.

Os dois se encontram no meio da rua deserta. Ela se atira nos braços dele, com força. Sente os braços de Booth envolverem seu corpo, tomando-a para ele.

E o mundo parece voltar a girar. Assim como sua mente. Brennan enterra o rosto no ombro de Booth, chorando... soluçando de alegria e saudade.

Ele a aperta mais contra si, ela sente o rosto dele se enterrando contra seus cabelos. E o tremor do corpo do parceiro lhe diz que ele também está chorando.

* * *

~/ /~

* * *

Booth não sabe dizer por quanto tempo ficam ali, no meio da rua, abraçados. Ele sente apenas o vento soprando, o calor de Brennan em seus braços novamente.

E é tudo tão perfeito. Tão certo.

Aos poucos seu corpo vai se acalmando e ele consegue estabilizar as emoções. Ela, porém, parece mais frágil do que algum dia ele se lembra de ter visto.

Afastando delicadamente o rosto dela de seu ombro, ele segura-lhe o queixo com carinho. E a encara. Sua doce Temperance Brennan. Ou simplesmente, _sua Bones._

Ele sorri. O rosto molhado da parceira é definitivamente a coisa mais bela que seus olhos já viram. E neste instante o coração de Booth salta outra vez, apressado, quente.

Ela pisca, os olhos ainda marejados, passa uma das mãos no rosto, tentando secá-lo.

"Você me perdoa?" ela pergunta, baixinho.

"Perdoar por quê?" ele devolve num sussurro, ainda sorrindo, acariciando o cabelo dela, embevecido por tê-la de novo diante dos olhos.

"Por ter fugido..."

Booth pousa um dedo sobre os lábios dela, silenciando-a. "Você fez o que era preciso. Eu nunca a recriminaria por isso."

Ele sorri para ela, tentando mostrar que tudo está bem. Ela esboça um sorriso tímido em resposta, passando a mão mais uma vez pelo rosto para secar as lágrimas.

"Obrigada" ela sussurra.

E, num ímpeto – de alegria, de alívio, de saudade – Booth segura o rosto dela entre as mãos e a beija... desesperadamente, como se não houvesse amanhã.

Ele sente a resposta rápida do corpo dela, a forma como Brennan se entrega e o beija de volta, passando as mãos por suas costas, agarrando-se ao tecido de sua camiseta.

Quando a necessidade de respirar se torna mais forte do que a necessidade da comprovação física da presença um do outro, Booth afasta seus lábios, ofegante.

Ele abre os olhos e a vê diante de si... linda, perfeita. Sã e salva. O rosto levemente corado, os lábios vermelhos por causa do beijo. E o coração dele dispara outra vez.

Ela vira o rosto para beijar a palma de uma das mãos dele que ainda lhe segura o rosto. Booth sorri. E acaricia os cabelos castanhos da companheira. "Eu contei os dias, as horas para rever vocês..."

"Sentimos tanto a sua falta!" Brennan confessa, numa voz apertada.

"Não mais do que eu de vocês" Booth afirma, abaixando a mão do queixo dela para roçar os dedos levemente no pescoço macio, que ele sente arrepiar-se ao seu toque. "Onde está Christine?"

Como em resposta, uma vozinha vinda de não muito longe resmunga. "Mã... mãmãmã!"

Brennan e Booth sorriem ao mesmo tempo. E como se lessem o pensamento um do outro, correm juntos para o carro, onde a pequena Christine acaba de acordar.

No banco de trás, presa em sua cadeirinha de viagem, a bebê parece confusa e assustada ao não ver ninguém por perto. Mas assim que Brennan avança e a toma nos braços, os olhinhos molhados da pequena brilham de alívio.

"Está tudo bem agora, querida" ela sussurra para a filha, acariciando-lhe o cabelinho macio. "Estamos em casa."

Booth olha encantado para elas. As duas mulheres de sua vida. E ele sente o coração mal cabendo no peito de tanta alegria por tê-las junto de si novamente.

Christine olha para Booth e em segundos o chorinho se transforma em um lindo sorriso. Ela abre e fecha uma das mãozinhas. "Pá! Papá! Papápápá!"

E o coração de Booth parece querer romper-lhe peito de tanta emoção.

* * *

~/ /~

* * *

Brennan sorri, vendo o brilho nos olhos dele, o sorriso lindo e tão cheio de vida. Ela nota os olhos castanhos se encherem de lágrimas, e os dela próprio marejam outra vez.

Booth estende os braços para pegar a filha, que prontamente se joga no colo dele, rindo e balbuciando em alto e bom tom sua primeira palavra. "Pápá!"

Ele aperta a menininha nos braços, beija-lhe a cabecinha, o rosto, segura o corpinho dela junto ao peito. E fecha os olhos, saboreando o momento.

Brennan o vê exalar um suspiro trêmulo, uma das mãos acariciando o cabelo de Christine enquanto ele beija-lhe o topo da cabecinha.

Ela sente o peito arder... algo que nunca sentiu antes. Estranho, mas indescritível de outra forma.

Christine agarra o tecido da camiseta do pai. Então Booth abre os olhos e fita diretamente o rosto de Brennan.

Dando dois passos à frente, ele estende um dos braços e a traz para junto dele e Christine.

"Minha família" ele murmura, beijando desta vez os cabelos de Brennan.

"Nossa família" ela repete, fechando os olhos e sentindo o calor do parceiro e da filha.

É muito bom estar em casa outra vez.

* * *

~ / /~

* * *

"E foi assim que reconstruímos tudo" ele sussurra, passando lentamente a mão pelos cabelos dela.

Brennan sorri, aconchegada ao peito quente e firme dele no abraço. "Nesses quatro meses?"

"Hum-hum" Booth murmura, beijando uma vez mais o topo da cabeça da parceira.

Os dois estão de pé ao lado do berço de Christine, observando-a dormir. Para Booth, é como se não houvesse tempo demais para ver sua filha, tão grande, tão linda... tão perfeita.

Ele sorri, sentindo a mão de Brennan acariciar seu abdômen sobre a camiseta. Num acordo mútuo, suas mãos livres se entrelaçam e ele olha para ela.

"Vamos?" a voz suave de Brennan o chama para fora do quarto.

"Só mais um minutinho" ele pede, olhando novamente para Christine dormir.

Então Booth sente a mão quente de Brennan soltar a sua e correr sobre seu ombro, deslizando por um dos braços. "Você vai ter muitos minutos para olhar para ela. Anos..."

Os olhos de Booth migram para o rosto doce e sorridente da parceira.

Ela acaricia o rosto dele, por fim. "Nós não vamos a lugar algum, Booth. Nunca mais vamos ficar longe de você."

Estas são as melhores palavras que ele poderia escutar. Fechando os olhos, ele beija a palma macia da mão de Brennan. Em seguida, torna a abri-los e toma a mão dela na sua. Os dois saem juntos do quarto da filha.

"Eu confesso que fiquei surpresa quando cheguei aqui" Brennan fala assim que atingem o corredor. "Eu não esperava encontrar nossa casa de pé."

Booth interrompe os passos. "Eu não podia deixar Pelant levar o que eu tenho de melhor. Minha família. Nosso lar" ele diz, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

Brennan não diz nada. Apenas olha de volta para ele, um brilho se formando nos olhos azuis.

Booth, incerto do que ela pensa a respeito, tenta explicar. "Tive a ajuda dos nossos amigos na reconstrução... tentamos aproximar o máximo do que era antes. Sei que não é a mesma coisa, mas..."

"Tem razão. Não é a mesma coisa" ela diz, encarando-o. "É melhor."

Ele sorri, surpreso. "Mesmo?"

Ela abre um sorriso suave e avança alguns passos até ele. "Você reconstruiu nosso lar, Booth. Com as suas próprias mãos."

Ele sente o calor tomar conta dele, encher seu peito que doeu tantas noites sem elas ao seu lado. "Eu não podia deixar que nada nem ninguém destruíssem o que levamos tantos anos construindo."

"Você conseguiu" ela sussurrou, aproximando-se ainda mais dele. "Pelant não tirou isso de nós. O nosso lar."

Booth sorri. De contentamento, de alívio. Ele havia se perguntado muitas vezes se Brennan gostaria de seu gesto... se talvez ela não achasse melhor que se mudassem para outro lugar depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

"Ainda falta muita coisa..." ele diz. "A decoração da casa... mas eu quis esperar por você."

"Eu agradeço o gesto" ela sorri lindamente.

Então ele acaricia o rosto dela com carinho. "Já ouviu dizer que lar é onde o coração está, Bones?"

"O meu sempre esteve com você" ela diz.

A confissão simplesmente faz o coração de Booth saltar. Ela nunca disse nada tão... emotivo.

"Eu te amo..." ele sussurra, aproximando seus rostos, cerrando os olhos devagar.

Brennan inspira, fechando os olhos também, pressentindo o que está por vir. Seus lábios se tocam... lentamente num primeiro momento. Diferente do beijo trocado na frente da casa, horas atrás.

Brennan absorve a maciez do toque de Booth, deslizando tão gentilmente o lábio inferior sobre o seu num carinho gentil. Mas logo as sensações se tornam mais intensas... o calor, a solidez um do outro... tudo clama por um contato maior, a aproximação de seus corpos despertando desejos adormecidos por tantos meses.

Ela o segura pelos ombros – agarra, trazendo-o para junto de si.

Ele a puxa pela cintura, fazendo seus corpos chocarem-se com um baque surdo.

E o calor dos dois se mistura, aumentando a ansiedade de sentirem-se mutuamente, assim como suas temperaturas.

Brennan puxa a malha da camiseta do parceiro, as unhas levantando a peça e arranhando levemente a pele que vai sendo exposta no caminho.

Booth se arrepia. Sua pele pede mais por ela... e ele a retém junto a si numa espécie de abraço apertado.

Ela geme contra os lábios dele. Suas línguas se reencontram, dançam juntas. E tudo parece parar neste exato instante.

Os medos, as preocupações, tudo deixou de existir há horas atrás. E o reencontro dos dois é o que rege o tempo agora.

Cada respiração.

Cada segundo.

Cada sensação.

Acontece em função da reconexão deles...

Brennan interrompe o beijo sôfrego por um momento, arfando e lutando com a camiseta de Booth, já na altura do tórax. Ele ofega também, e ergue os braços para permitir que ela conclua o objetivo.

A peça de roupa é atirada descuidadamente no chão do corredor. A boca ansiosa de Booth busca contato com a parceira novamente, avançando para o pescoço macio dela, encostando-a contra a parede.

Brennan sente o coração bater mais acelerado do que consegue se lembrar de já haver sentido. Sua mente está zonza e ela fecha os olhos, subindo as mãos pelas costas de Booth, enterrando dedos e unhas no cabelo espesso dele.

Os dois gemem. Ele explora o pescoço de Brennan com lábios e língua, descendo até a clavícula exposta pelo decote arredondado da blusa branca que ela usa.

De repente Brennan está consciente de que os dedos dele estão abrindo os botões um a um, rapidamente. E a temperatura do corpo dela parece aumentar em questão de segundos.

Sem esperar mais, ela suplica. "Booth... faça amor comigo!"

Ele afasta o rosto do ombro dela, soltando uma risada rouca e excitante. "O que acha que eu estou fazendo aqui?"

Brennan abre os olhos para encará-lo. Ela balança a cabeça ligeiramente. "Não quero esperar mais."

Ele vê o brilho de ânsia e desejo nos olhos dela. Para ser sincero, nem ele mesmo sabe como está sendo capaz de se conter... a sensação apertada na frente de seu jeans lhe diz que se ela não pode esperar não há razão para preliminares.

O coração de Booth salta feroz dentro do peito e ele puxa para baixo a blusa fina de Brennan num único movimento.

Ela leva as mãos às costas, abrindo o sutiã. Os seios redondos e fartos saltam diante dos olhos dele.

"Lindos..." Booth toma tempo para admirá-los novamente, depois de tanto tempo.

As mãos firmes e masculinas tomam gentilmente a maciez dos dois montes quentes, apertando-os com carinho.

Brennan geme, chutando as sapatilhas e abrindo a própria calça. Ela se livra da roupa e da peça íntima por baixo com uma rapidez considerável. Para, em seguida, levar as mãos ao jeans do parceiro, abrindo o zíper sem a menor delicadeza.

Booth sente um suspiro escapar da garganta quando o ar do ambiente toca seu membro excitado e suas pernas nuas. Ele chuta a calça e a boxer com os pés já descalços. E avança para beijar a parceira uma vez mais.

Brennan recebe os lábios quentes do companheiro prontamente, erguendo uma das pernas em volta do quadril dele. Booth segura-lhe a coxa e, num instante, desliza para dentro dela.

E são de novo um só.

Corpos e corações pulsando ao mesmo ritmo.

Firmeza e maciez se encaixando, arrancando um gemido longo da garganta de Brennan.

Booth afasta seus lábios dos dela, apoiando a testa contra um dos ombros da companheira, tomando tempo para sentir... apenas sentir seus corpos conectados outra vez.

Ele fecha os olhos, ofega.

Ela enterra uma das mãos no cabelo dele, deslizando os dedos num carinho suave.

A respiração de Brennan também é agitada. E depois de alguns instantes ela sente algo forte dentro de si... e ela precisa dizer.

"Eu amo você, Booth..."

As palavras ecoam no corredor.

Booth sente o mundo girar outra vez. Bem lentamente. Ainda de olhos fechados, a testa contra o ombro da parceira, ele sente o sorriso se abrir em seus lábios.

"Você sabe que a recíproca é verdadeira" ele brinca, afastando a testa para beijar de leve o ombro dela.

"Eu acho que devemos nos casar" ela diz.

"O-o quê?" Booth ergue a cabeça, os olhos arregalados - ela realmente acaba de pegá-lo de surpresa. "Bones..." ele a encara.

"Nós já vivemos juntos. Temos uma família. Nós nos amamos" ela recita com a maior naturalidade do mundo - como se eles não estivessem intimamente – fisicamente – conectados no momento.

"Você..." ele pisca, tentando se convencer de que realmente acaba de ouvir o que ela acaba de dizer. "Você está certa disso?"

"Booth, eu sempre estou certa do que digo" ela responde, séria.

Ele sabe que ela não está brincando. Ela jamais brincaria com algo assim.

"Eu já venho pensando nisso há muito tempo..." ela prossegue. "Esses meses em fuga apenas me fizeram solidificar a minha certeza."

Booth sente o coração querer romper-lhe o peito outra vez. Ele inspira, os pensamentos embaralhados. Primeiro começam a fazer amor e, de repente, estão falando de casamento!

"Bones... não querendo parecer que a sua proposta é desimportante, mas... estamos no meio de uma coisa aqui" ele diz, apertando a perna dela que está envolta de seu quadril.

"Ok..." ela inspira, balançando a cabeça. E então começa a mexer suavemente o quadril, arrancando um gemido inesperado dele. "Mas eu não fiz proposta alguma."

Booth sente a cabeça rodar. "Uôu... o quê?" ele está tendo realmente dificuldade em se concentrar nas duas coisas ao mesmo tempo - fazer amor com ela e conversar sobre a possibilidade de casamento. "Espere um pouco" ele geme, ajeitando-se melhor dentro dela. "Você acabou de dizer que... aaaah!" ele fecha os olhos quando ela se mexe de uma maneira simplesmente torturante.

Ele então a segura pelo traseiro, erguendo-a e mantendo-a contra a parede, de modo que tem um apoio perfeito para penetrá-la um pouco mais fundo.

Brennan solta um gemido alto.

Ele sorri, sabendo que a tem agora à sua mercê. Sorrindo maliciosamente, ele a encara. "Você acabou, sim, de me propor casamento" Booth diz, mexendo vagarosamente e provocantemente dentro dela.

Brennan tem dificuldade em manter os olhos abertos, mas ela reluta em ceder. Ofega. "Eu... eu não propus..." ela geme de leve, abrindo e fechando rapidamente as pálpebras antes de continuar. "Eu apenas disse que acho que devemos... oh!"

Ele ri, arremetendo um pouco mais contra ela.

Brennan segura-lhe os ombros, cravando um pouco as unhas na pele dele. "Eu disse achar que devemos nos casar" ela murmura, os olhos se fechando desta vez. "Mas é você quem vai me pedir em casamento."

"Quem lhe disse isso?" Booth pergunta, irônico, apertando as coxas dela e afundando uma, duas, três vezes dentro dela.

"Você" ela responde, arfando.

"Como assim?" Booth pergunta, sem parar de mover-se.

"Você é..." ela inspira antes de terminar a frase, "Você é um típico macho alfa. E eu não tiraria o seu prazer... de me pedir em casamento" ela arfa, beijando o pescoço dele. "Você tem a vantagem de já saber que a minha resposta é um sim..."

Booth ri, provocando-a com uma mordiscada no pescoço. "Eu amo você... demais!"

"Eu sei" ela sorri, levando os lábios até os dele.

* * *

~ / /~

* * *

No escuro do quarto, a cortina balançando suavemente com o vento da noite, Booth corre os dedos sobre o braço nu da companheira. Deitados na cama, juntos novamente, ele sente o coração bater no compasso. E sorri.

Brennan se mexe um pouco contra o peito exposto dele, onde mantém a cabeça apoiada. Ela libera um som de contentamento, inspirando.

"Cansada?" ele pergunta.

"Feliz" ela responde prontamente.

"Não mais do que eu" Booth murmura.

"Você não tem como saber isso" ela vira o rosto para encará-lo.

Booth a admira, o rosto de feições perfeitas tão tranquilo à luz da lua que banha o quarto. O azul cristalino dos olhos dela visível mesmo ali, na semi-escuridão.

"Nós estamos felizes. É só o que importa" ele diz, apertando-a um pouco mais entre os braços, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça e inspirando o perfume suave dos cabelos dela.

"Eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isto..." a mão dela corre pelas costas nuas dele num carinho suave e lento. "Nunca pensei que minha felicidade um dia fosse depender de outra pessoa, mas ela depende."

Booth sorri, sentindo os seios dela arrepiarem-se contra seu tórax. "Eu sei como é."

Então Brennan se ergue um pouco no abraço, o suficiente para encará-lo. "Você e Christine são responsáveis pela minha felicidade. Por isso eu não consegui ser plenamente feliz nesses quatro meses que se passaram. Porque faltava você..."

Os olhos de Booth brilham ao ouvir tal declaração. E ela tem consciência de que o deixou emotivo agora.

Ela própria se sente assim. Antigamente, em outros tempos, declarações como esta, vindas dela, seriam impensáveis. Mas Booth era responsável por uma mudança muito grande em sua vida. Ele lhe ensinou que é possível amar, é possível ser amada e é possível acreditar que as relações podem durar muito mais do que um breve período de alteração hormonal.

"O que eu quero que saiba, Bones... é que eu nunca desisti de trazer vocês de volta" ele diz, a voz rouca. "E eu nunca desistiria, mesmo que levasse anos, e não meses, para isso."

Ela sabe, ela sempre soube. E nunca perdeu a fé em Booth.

Aliás, Hodgins estava certo quando, anos antes, lhe disse que ela tinha fé no parceiro. Se ela tinha fé em algo na vida, era em Seeley Booth.

Com um sorriso, Brennan esconde o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço do companheiro. Eles ainda têm muito pela frente. Muito para rearranjar. Em sua casa. Na sua família. E ela mal pode esperar para começar mais um dia do resto de sua vida juntos.

"Com sono agora?" a voz baixinha de Booth chega aos ouvidos dela.

"Hum-hum..." Brennan murmura.

Booth sorri. Pela primeira vez em quatro meses ele está certo de que sua noite vai ser tranquila. Sem pesadelos.

Olhando o novo relógio de cabeceira piscar, Booth fecha os olhos.

4:47 A.M.

* * *

**~/*/*/~**

* * *

**Notas finais da Autora:**

**Realmente espero que tenha valido a pena acompanhar esta história pois, pra mim, valeu muito a pena escrevê-la. E, tenham certeza: eu o fiz com o maior carinho e dedicação.**

**Espero ter ajudado a aliviar um pouco a ansiedade que mais um hiatus de BONES nos causa. E tomara que na oitava temporada vejamos ao menos um pouquinho do que eu sonhei para B&B aqui: um reencontro carregado de emoção e uma pitada de envolvência :oops:**

**Mais uma vez, meu mais sincero agradecimento a vocês que leram esta minha história. Foi muito bom ter a companhia de cada um que comentou aqui.**

**Mais uma vez, meu mais sincero agradecimento à minha Beta, Nina, que me ajudou com ideias e com a revisão do texto, que me manteve incentivada durante o processo criativo e o acompanhou por inteiro.**

**Amo vocês! s2**

**Espero ver todo mundo em breve no retorno de Os Corações da Questão *.***

**Beijo =***

**_Lab Girl_**


End file.
